fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Omi Vs Stephanie Jones (Orichalcos) Duel 1
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point The Warriors, Duelists and Kaiba infiltrate Chase's Lair to rescue Stephanie and Mokuba and to stop Chase in releasing the Great Leviathan. Omi, Clay, Joey, Serenity and Kaiba are successful in freeing mokuba, but Stephanie's whereabouts remain a mystery. When the gang reunite, they find Chase. Reckless, Omi charges for Chase and demands him to release Stephanie. Toyful, Chase reveals the location of Stephanie, who takes her place beside Chase and challenges Omi to a duel. She then exlains that she was seeking revenge ever since he beat her in the duel last time. Not buying that excuse, Omi accepts Stephanie's challenge to free her from any evils Chase put under her. Notes *Stephanie now wields the Seal of Orichlcos Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Omi picks Legendary Fisherman Stephanie picks Ancient shark Stephanie's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos *Summons Great White (ATK: 1600) > (ATK: 2100) *Sets a card Omi's Turn *Summons Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700) *Activates Fist of Tebigong, increasing Neo's attack by 1000 (ATK: 2700) *Attacks Great White *Stephanie reveals face-down: Water Offerings, equippingitself to Neo, paralyzing him from attacking, and in four turns, Stephanie can summon Mythical Sea Dragon *Sets a card Stephanie's turn *Summons Two-Headed Serpent (ATK: 1800) > (ATK: 2300) *Since Neo has to be on the field for her Dragon to be summoned, she doesn't attack. Omi's Turn *Summons Ancient Elf (DEF: 1200) Stephanie's turn *Activates Fish Younglings, Special-Summoning eight Fish Tokens (DEF: 100) (Since the Seal can fill the Spell/Trap Zone too.) *Attacks Ancient Elf with Great White *Omi reveals his face-down: Waboku, protecting his monster Omi's Turn *Activates Swords of Revealing Light, paralyzing Stephanie's attacks for three turns. *Summons Necrolancer the Timelord (DEF: 900) Stephanie's Turn *Skips *End of turn 1 Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Ancient Elf and Necrolancer to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) *Attacks Great White (Stephanie: 3600) Stephanie's Turn *Activates Fortress Whale's Oath, sacrificing the Two-Headed Serpent and Kairyu-Shin from her hand to summon Fortress Whale (ATK: 2350) > (ATK: 2850) *End of Turn 2 Omi's Turn *Attacks one Fish Token *Sets a card Stephanie's turn *Moves one egg from her Spell/Trap Zone to the Monster Card Zone *Sets a card *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed Omi's Turn *Sets a monster *Switches Dark Magician to defence mode Stephanie's Turn *Neo is destroyed due to Water Offerings to summon Mythical Sea Dragon (ATK: ????) *Mythical Sea Dragon's original ATK is equal to the ATK of the sacrificed monster (ATK: 2700) *Sacrifices all of her Fish Tokens to power up Mythical Sea Dragon by 500 points each (ATK: 7 x 500 = 3500 + 2700 = 6200) > (ATK: 6700) *Attacks Dark Magician *Omi reveals his face-down card: Magical Hats, concealing his monsters into four hats *Attacks a hat with Fortress Whale, but it's empty *Attacks a hat with Mystical Sea Dragon, but it's a trap, Shadow Spell, decreasing it's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 5700) and stopping it from attacking. Omi's Turn *Activates Thousand Knives, destroying Fortress Whale since Dark Magician's on the field. Stephanie's Turn *Summons Electric Eel (ATK: 500) > (ATK: 1000) *It's effect can attack Omi directly (Omi: 3000) *It can't be attacked as long as a monster stronger than it is on her side of the field, the Mythical Sea Dragon Omi's turn *Sacrifices Dark Magician and his set monster to summon Legendary Knight of Wisdom (ATK: 3200) *It's ATK increases by 500 times the number of Spellcasters in his graveyard, and he has 5 (ATK: 5 x 500 = 2500 + 3200 = 5700) *Activates Lightning Blade, increasing his Knight's ATK by 800 points (ATK: 6500) *Attacks Mythical Sea Dragon (Stephanie: 2800) Stephanie's Turn *Switches Electric Eel to defence mode (DEF: 1000) *Sets a card Omi's Turn *Attacks Electic Eel *After Electric Eel is destroyed, Stephanie reveals her face-down Plasma Virus, equipping itself to Legendary Knight of Wisdom, and at the end of Omi's next turn, it will be destroyed and cause Omi life point damage equal to it's ATK Stephanie's Turn *Skips Omi's Turn *If Omi attacks Stephanie directly, he'll win the duel and she will be sealed instead, but if he doesn't attack, he'll be sealed. *He stands down Before Plasma Vrus could take it's effect, the duel is stopped and both are safe from the seal. But Stephanie remains in Chase's control. Category:Fan Fiction